


Moving Day

by ADuckInAHat



Series: Escort AU [9]
Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: AU, Anal, F/F, GP, Mutual Masturbation, Pegging, Rimming, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:20:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25879573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ADuckInAHat/pseuds/ADuckInAHat
Summary: Sana moves her things from her apartment to Mina's house, finding it a little bittersweet, but knows she should let go of the past and look to her future.
Relationships: Hirai Momo/Im Nayeon, Hirai Momo/Im Nayeon/Park Jisoo | Jihyo, Hirai Momo/Park Jisoo | Jihyo, Im Nayeon/Park Jisoo | Jihyo, Minatozaki Sana/Myoui Mina
Series: Escort AU [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1763662
Comments: 7
Kudos: 161





	Moving Day

**Author's Note:**

> Hi. It's me again. Might do a flashback for the next installment. Thoughts to think...
> 
> Enjoy!

Sana groaned as she collapsed on Mina’s bed, tossing her arm over her thighs. “I’m so tired.” 

  
  


“Baby, I love you with all my heart, but you haven’t done anything today but lay around on the couch and watch TV.” 

  
  


“And it’s tiring.” Sana shot back, moving up to rest her head on her shoulder. “I was less tired working.” 

  
  


Mina reached over and ran her fingers through her hair then put her arm around her shoulders. “Your work was a little strenuous, though.” 

  
  


Sana hummed. “Sometimes. But now you have to pick up the slack.” 

  
  


Mina looked over at Sana. “Oh?” 

  
  


Sana nodded, pressing a firm kiss to her neck. “I have my needs.” 

  
  


Mina smirked and tilted her head to give her room. “Good thing both of us have high sex drives, huh?” 

  
  


Sana nodded again, running her hand into Mina’s shirt, only for her to stop when Mina got a phone call. She whined when she reached for it. “No.” 

  
  


“I have to, baby.” Mina pecked her lips then answered. “Myoui.” 

  
  


“Baby!” Nayeon’s voice rang through the earpiece, causing Mina to hold it away from her ear. 

  
  


“Hi, Nayeon.” 

  
  


“What are you up to?” 

  
  


“Working. Like you should be.” 

  
  


“I’m already done. I’m efficient.” 

  
  


“You’re a slacker.” 

  
  


Nayeon gasped. “I am not.” 

  
  


“You can be.” 

  
  


“I have motivation to speed through my work, thank you.” 

  
  


“Such as?” 

  
  


“Being with my girls.” Nayeon said with a proud tone. 

  
  


Mina laughed softly. “That’ll do it. I’m almost done with mine then I’ll be with Sana.” 

  
  


“Oooh, get laid.” 

  
  


“You too.” Mina teased back. “We’ll be moving Sana’s things tomorrow so you better not come over limping.” 

  
  


“It’s not fun if you don’t walk sideways the next day, honey.” 

  
  


Mina laughed out loud. “That’s true. We’ll all be limping then.” 

  
  


“I’ll see you tomorrow. Love you.” 

  
  


“Love you, too. Have fun.” 

  
  


“Oh, I will.” 

  
  


Mina shook her head and ended the call, seeing Sana looking up at her. “What?” 

  
  


“You want me to make you limp, baby?” Sana raised her brow, running her palm over the crotch of her sweats. 

  
  


“How do you plan on doing that?” She asked quietly, feeling her cock start to swell under her hand. 

  
  


“Momo and Jihyo told me a few things after the night they spent with you. I think I know a good way to make you limp.” 

  
  


Mina’s cock twitched at the implication. “You have one with you?” 

  
  


Sana hummed, nodding. “Mmhmm.” She gripped her shaft over her pants and stroked it slowly. “You want to?” 

  
  


Mina nodded rapidly. “Yes.” 

  
  


Sana kissed along the column of her neck. “Then you better stop working and pay attention to me.” 

  
  


Mina quickly closed her laptop and put it off to the side, rolling on top of Sana to kiss her hard, running her hands down her sides. Sana smiled into the kiss and kissed her back, reaching down to grip her ass. 

  
  


“This is going to be mine today.” Sana said as she rolled them over, sitting up to kneel between Mina’s legs, draping them over her thighs. She ran her hands along Mina’s thighs and up to her crotch, squeezing her cock gently. Mina moaned softly at the feeling, humping against her hands. 

  
  


“Please,” she begged softly. 

  
  


Sana hooked her fingers in the waistband of her sweats and boxers, pulling them down just enough for her cock to be exposed, hitting against her lower stomach. She leaned down and flattened her tongue against her balls then dragged it up toward the head, rubbing it against the sensitive spot where the head and shaft met, causing Mina to arch and moan. 

  
  


“Sana…” 

  
  


Sana wrapped her lips around the tip and sucked until her cheeks hollowed then took her deeper until her nose pressed against her lower stomach. She swallowed around the tip then moved back up to the head, running the tip of her tongue along the slit to taste her precum. The sensation made another shot of it coat her tongue. 

  
  


Mina reached down and held onto her forearms. “Let me make you feel good first. Please.” 

  
  


Sana looked up at her and placed a few kisses on her hips before pulling back to get rid of her clothes. “Don’t move.” 

  
  


Mina stayed as still as possible as she watched Sana move up to straddle her abs. Sana put her hands on the bed by her sides and rocked her hips. Mina could feel her cum coating her stomach. 

  
  


“Not what I had in mind.” 

  
  


“No?” Sana grinned, sitting up as she kept riding her abs, sliding her hands up to cup her own breasts. She squeezed them hard, watching Mina’s eyes flash with want. 

  
  


“I want to taste you.” Mina balled her hands into fists when Sana leaned down to teased her by hovering her chest over her mouth, daring her to touch her. 

  
  


“And I didn’t give you permission yet.” 

  
  


Mina moved her hands down to hold her hips, but then Sana gripped them and pinned them above her head again. She raised her brow and ran her tongue along her nipple to see how Sana would react. Sana shimmied up, putting her knees on either side of her head to lower her pussy against her mouth. “Don’t stop until I tell you to.” 

  
  


Mina adjusted her hands and laced their fingers as she ran her tongue through Sana’s folds before focusing on her clit. She knew every spot on Sana to make her come quickly, and she hit them all. Sana squeezed her hands tight and let out a deep moan, coating her chin with her cum. 

  
  


“Fuck, Mina,” Sana humped her mouth, already feeling herself on the edge of coming. With a few more skilled passes of Mina’s tongue, she came, moaning her name loudly. Mina didn’t stop, however, just like she was told. She flicked her tongue against her sensitive clit, feeling another rush of cum against her chin. 

  
  


Sana fell forward, her forearms resting on the bed, her hips still moving to chase her second orgasm. “Fuck, just like that, baby. Make me come…” 

  
  


Mina wrapped her lips around her clit and sucked lightly, tracing around it with the tip of her tongue. She scraped her teeth against it and that sent Sana over, moaning even louder, her thighs trembling against her cheeks. When Sana moved to lay next to her, Mina rolled with her, still latched to her clit. 

  
  


“B-Baby,” Sana went to push her away, but Mina held tight to her hands and pinned them to the bed as she pushed her tongue into her dripping hole, curling it against her walls. Sana squirmed under her ministrations, her thighs spreading wide at the sensation. “Oh…” 

  
  


Mina looked up to watch her chest rise and fall with her breaths, moving her head from side to side slowly to let her nose stimulate her clit. Within seconds, Sana came a third time, her whole body jerking and shaking through it. 

  
  


“Enough…” Sana said weakly. 

  
  


Mina pulled away and let her hands go while she licked her lips clean. She lay against her, stopping when she was face level with her breasts. Mina cupped them in both hands, feeling the studs against her palms, then squeezed lightly while she kissed a line up the valley between them. She left a small mark on the swell of her breast then pressed her cock against her pussy. Sana hummed at the feeling. 

  
  


“Today is meant to be about you, baby.” 

  
  


Mina leaned in to kiss her slow and deep. “And I’m wearing you out, huh?” 

  
  


Sana chuckled softly. “That won’t wear me out. Nice try.” She shimmied out from under her, making sure to leave Mina on her stomach as she mounted her thighs. She slapped her ass harshly, seeing a red hand print form. Sana’s brow raised when she noted Mina’s hips lift toward her after the slap. 

  
  


“Oh?” 

  
  


Mina blushed furiously and buried into the pillows, moaning low as Sana slapped her ass over and over until her skin was a slightly angry shade of red. Sana leaned in and pressed a few kisses on her lower back before pressing her tongue against the tight ring of muscle, carefully pushing in to loosen her up. Mina whined at the feeling, her cock pulsing hard. She gasped when Sana reached down to stroke her shaft slowly. 

  
  


Sana pulled back and quickly went to her bag to put the harness around her hips and grab a bottle of lube. She knelt behind her again, smearing a bit of the lube on her fingers to push them inside her, making sure she’d be ready for the toy. Sana used her free hand to lube the shaft between her legs that was around Mina’s own size, if not a little shorter. 

  
  


Mina had a constant string of moans falling from her lips as Sana fucked her hole, her cock flexing up toward her stomach each time she pushed in. When she felt something much larger press against her ass, she whimpered at the stretch. “Oh my God, baby… That’s so big.” 

  
  


Sana giggled, putting her hands on her hips to pull her back against her. “It’s smaller than you, baby.” 

  
  


Mina huffed a small laugh that melded into a moan when she brushed her prostate. Sana draped over her back and kissed her shoulder. 

  
  


“Maybe I should give you a taste of your own medicine.”

  
  


Mina mashed her lips together. “Do it.” 

  
  


Sana got back up on her knees and pulled the shaft out to the head then pushed back in, smirking at the moan it got her. She kept her pace slow to start with then sped up more and more until she was pounding her into the mattress, hands pressing on her lower back to keep her still. 

  
  


Mina clutched at the sheets, moaning each time Sana bottomed out inside her. When she felt her move toward her ear again, she reached up to cup the back of her neck. Sana smiled against her neck and nipped her gently. 

  
  


“How does my cock feel, baby?” 

  
  


“So good.” Mina turned her head to kiss her. 

  
  


Sana sucked lightly on her lower lip and pulled them both up to their knees, reaching around to jerk her cock in time with her thrusts. Mina moaned into her mouth and came after just a few strokes, spilling her load all over the bed under her. When Sana didn’t stop, her hips got a mind of their own and fucked into Sana’s tight fist. 

  
  


“Fuck, fuck, fuck,” Mina chanted under her breath, hands clutching at Sana’s arm around her waist. 

  
  


“Give me one more.” Sana focused her hand on the head of her cock. “Let me see you come again.” 

  
  


Mina rested her head back on Sana’s shoulder, fucking into her hand faster until she came a second time. Sana could feel her going soft in her hand, so she carefully pulled out and took the harness off, tossing it on top of her bag. She cuddled up to Mina, peppering her face and neck with kisses. 

  
  


“How do you feel?” 

  
  


Mina hummed quietly. “Tired. Sore. Amazing.” 

  
  


Sana smiled and pecked her lips. “Good. Need anything?” 

  
  


Mina shook her head. “Just you.” She wrapped her arms around her, pulling her flush against her body. 

  
  


Sana gently scratched the back of her head. “I love you.” 

  
  


“I love you, too.” Mina mumbled, eyes closed. “More after food, though. I want my revenge.” She teased. 

  
  


“Revenge for what?” Sana laughed. 

  
  


Mina shrugged. “Something.” 

  
  


“You just want to fuck me.” 

  
  


“Mmhmm.” 

  
  


Sana rolled her eyes. “Insatiable.” 

  
  


“So are you.” 

  
  


“True. Perfect match.” 

  
  


Sana smiled wide. “Yes we are.” 

  
  


~ 

  
  


The next day, Sana woke first and took a shower since she knew the others were coming over to help her move her things from her apartment into Mina’s house. She had yet to close the lease, but she didn’t want to stay there any longer. They were still in the process of buying out her contract, but she was on a leave from doing any work in the meantime. Sana walked back into the bedroom with a towel around her, seeing Mina still sleeping. She dried off and got dressed in comfortable clothes before moving to worm into her arms. 

  
  


“Baby, it’s time to wake up.” 

  
  


Mina grumbled at her words, shaking her head, blonde hair moving to cover her face. Sana giggled softly and pushed it away from her face. 

  
  


“Yes. We have to move today.” 

  
  


Mina scrunched her face. “Fine, fine.” She rolled onto her back, arms stretched at her sides. “Moving. Heavy lifting.” 

  
  


Sana sat up beside her, rubbing her stomach. “You’ll get a reward after, I promise.” 

  
  


Mina chuckled low. “Food?” 

  
  


Sana slung her leg over Mina and straddled her stomach. “More than that.” 

  
  


Mina opened her eyes and put her hands on Sana’s thighs. “I’m pretty sure they’ll want to spend the night here.” 

  
  


“And? This house is big,” she started, putting her hands on either side of Mina’s head as she leaned down to kiss her. “They can stay on the opposite side.” 

  
  


“True.” Mina reached up and ran her fingers through Sana’s hair, pulling her in for another kiss. “But you’re loud.” 

  
  


Sana hummed. “I know. They don’t care.” 

  
  


“Also true.” Mina sat up and wrapped her arms around Sana. “Let me get a shower and we’ll text them that they can come over.” 

  
  


Sana nodded, giving her one last kiss. “I’ll go down and make breakfast.” 

  
  


“Thank you.” Mina moved to stand up after Sana moved and stretched until her back popped a little. She was in nothing but her boxer briefs and she could feel Sana’s eyes on her morning wood. “No. We’ll get distracted.” 

  
  


Sana pouted, watching her walk toward the bathroom. “So you’re just going to jerk off without me?” 

  
  


Mina looked over her shoulder and winked, gripping her shaft over the thin fabric. “You can watch, but I thought you wanted to make food.” 

  
  


Sana sat on the edge of the bed since it looked directly toward the shower and leaned back on her hands, crossing her legs. “I can wait a little bit.” 

  
  


Mina turned the water on and kicked her boxers off then turned to face Sana, her cock standing up against her stomach since she knew she was watching her. “If you move,” she reached down and stroked her cock a few times. “You won’t come for two days.” Her tone left no room for argument and it sent a shiver up Sana’s spine. 

  
  


“I won’t…” 

  
  


Mina stepped into the shower after pulling her hair up. She washed her body fairly quickly then turned to Sana and put her hand on her cock, jerking herself off slowly. She moved her other hand down to grip the base, squeezing it gently while the other focused on the head. Mina knew it wouldn’t take her long to come since she was sensitive in the mornings, but with Sana’s hungry eyes on her, it wasn’t helping. 

  
  


Sana licked her lips and uncrossed her legs, making sure Mina watched her put her hand into her panties to rub her clit. Her teeth sank into her lower lip as she touched herself, already soaked. 

  
  


Mina’s cock twitched at the sight of Sana touching herself while she watched her. It made her balls tense up. She gripped the base of her shaft harder to prevent herself from coming, but sped up her hand on the tip of her cock. “Are you going to come for me, baby?” 

  
  


Sana’s eyes flicked up to hers and nodded. “Gonna soak my fingers for you, baby… Wish it was you touching me, though. I’m so wet.” She pushed her sweats and panties down to show her just how wet her pussy was. “See what you’re doing to me?” 

  
  


Mina’s cock pulsed at the sight. “Let me see you come.” 

  
  


Sana pushed two fingers into herself, starting a steady rhythm while the other hand rubbed her clit. She tilted her head back and moaned, knowing her neck was one of Mina’s weaknesses. It took just a few more seconds for her to come, coating her fingers with cum. 

  
  


“Get over here.” 

  
  


Sana heard Mina’s rough tone and did as she asked, rushing into the bathroom. Mina stopped her just before she got to the shower and grabbed her wrist, sucking and licking her fingers clean. Sana whimpered at the feeling of Mina’s tongue. 

  
  


“Baby, please…” Sana moaned desperately. 

  
  


“Get on your knees.” 

  
  


Sana immediately did as she asked and opened her mouth, sticking her tongue out, knowing what Mina wanted to do. Mina took a few steps forward and let out a small string of grunts as she came all over Sana’s tongue. She hissed when Sana wrapped her lips around the tip and sucked hard. 

  
  


“Fuck, Sana…” Mina’s hands flailed at her sides, not wanting to touch her since she was wet. 

  
  


Sana moaned around her cock and bobbed on the first few inches before pulling back with a soft pop. She tilted her head and took her balls into her mouth, holding onto her trembling thighs. Not wanting to push her luck for later, she pulled back and stood up, licking her lips clean. Mina looked into her eyes, still softly panting. 

  
  


“Thank you.” Sana said with a soft giggle, leaning to kiss her. Just as she was about to pull away, Mina chased after her lips for another kiss. Sana put her hands on her cheeks and kissed her back. “I’ll be downstairs.” 

  
  


Mina nodded, stealing one more kiss. “I love you.” 

  
  


“I love you, too.” Sana rubbed her cheeks with her thumbs before heading down to the kitchen, leaving Mina to clean up. 

  
  


After Mina showered and changed, she padded down to the kitchen, finding food already put out for her and Sana munching away. “Thank you, baby.” She grabbed her plate and sat up on the counter to start eating. 

  
  


“No problem. I texted Momo too, so they’re on the way.” 

  
  


Mina nodded. “So helpful today.” She teased. 

  
  


Sana pouted a little. “I’m always helpful.” 

  
  


“Yes you are.” 

  
  


Around half an hour later, her front door opened and Nayeon, Momo, and Jihyo rolled in. “You two ready?” Nayeon asked, looking between them. “Don’t want to waste the daylight.” 

  
  


Mina hopped off of the counter. “I’m good to go.” She put the dishes in the sink and walked over to Nayeon, hugging her tight. “Have fun?” She asked with a low whisper and a kiss to her cheek. 

  
  


“You know it.” Nayeon pecked her cheek and put her arm around her shoulders. “You?” 

  
  


“Oh yeah, definitely.” Mina put her arm around Nayeon’s waist. “Ready, babe?” She looked to Sana. 

  
  


“Let’s get it.” Sana walked to the foyer and put her shoes on. Mina let Nayeon go and they followed them over to Sana’s old apartment. “Okay, so, I’m leaving the furniture and all that for the next person if they want it.” She explained, motioning to everything around her. “We’re just picking up these few boxes and taking that dresser.” 

  
  


Momo and Mina went over to the dresser and tested the weight. “We got this.” Momo said, motioning for Mina to grab the other end. 

  
  


Sana watched them, tilting her head a little when Mina’s muscles visibly flexed. “Thank God for tank tops…” 

  
  


Nayeon came up beside her, watching Momo just as closely. “Uh huh…” 

  
  


Jihyo came up behind Nayeon, resting her chin on her shoulder. “Quit staring and help with these boxes.” She tapped her ass to get her to move. 

  
  


Nayeon grumbled, but did as Jihyo asked and turned to grab a few boxes, carrying them down to the car. They were able to load everything in both cars then went back upstairs to make sure they had everything Sana needed. 

  
  


“I think we’re good.” Sana looked around twice more then leaned against Mina. “It’s going to be weird not coming here anymore.” 

  
  


Mina put her arm around her. “In a bad way?” 

  
  


Sana shook her head. “No. I’m excited to live with you. I’ve just been here for a long time.” 

  
  


“It’s good to let go.” Momo said, coming up on her other side. “Some bad memories here.” 

  
  


Sana nodded. “Yeah, you’re right. Leave them in the past.” 

  
  


Momo gave her shoulder a small rub. “Exactly. Let’s go.” 

  
  


Mina guided Sana down to the car, opening the door for her first then jogging around to her side. She reached over and held her hand as she drove, rubbing her thumb along the side of her hand. “You okay?” 

  
  


Sana nodded. “I’m okay. I promise.” 

  
  


Mina brought her hand up and kissed the back of it. "Tell me about it later?" She asked. When Sana nodded and squeezed her hand, she dropped the subject. Once back at her place, they moved everything in, bringing the dresser up to Mina and Sana’s bedroom. “Here?” 

  
  


Sana motioned more to the left then told them to drop it there. “Thank you.” 

  
  


“I’m going to order some food for us.” Nayeon took everyone’s orders then called the nearest take out place. 

  
  


A few hours later, they were all cuddled on the couch watching a movie, sufficiently stuffed and tired from the day's activities. Sana was laying on top of Mina, who had her arms secure around her waist. On the other couch, Momo had both Nayeon and Jihyo on either side of her, their legs tossed over her hips, both of her arms around their shoulders holding them close. 

  
  


“If you guys want to stay here, you can. Save you from driving back in the dark.” Mina offered, tilting her head to look at them. 

  
  


“You sure?” Jihyo asked. “We don’t want to impose.” 

  
  


Mina shook her head. “It’s no problem. I have plenty of space. The only other room with an en suite is on the opposite end of the hallway upstairs.” 

  
  


“Thank you, Mina.” 

  
  


“No problem.” 

  
  


Mina rubbed Sana’s back when she nuzzled into her neck. “Sleepy?” 

  
  


Sana shook her head, glancing over at the other three then nipped her neck to give her a hint of what she wanted from her. Mina chuckled at the action. 

  
  


“When the movie is done.” 

  
  


Sana pouted, but put her head back on her chest. 

  
  


An hour later when the movie ended, they all went their separate ways, Nayeon leading Momo and Jihyo to the other bedroom. Sana tugged Mina into their room and closed the door, instantly connecting their lips. Mina wrapped her arms around her waist and pulled her flush against her body. “Don’t waste time, huh?” 

  
  


“I bet you a million bucks they’ll start just as soon as we do.” 

  
  


Mina raised her brow. “Oh?” She tilted her head and kissed along Sana’s neck as her fingers flirted with the waistband of her sweats. 

  
  


“Mmhmm. Just wait.” Sana ran her palm along the crotch of Mina’s pants, gripping her cock gently. “Two minutes.” 

  
  


Mina hummed, not paying too much attention other than her hand on her cock. Just as Sana’s back hit the mattress, their ears filled with the sound of Nayeon wailing in pleasure. 

  
  


“How do you do that?” 

  
  


Sana giggled. “I’m good.” 

  
  


Mina looked back toward the door. “They’re really going to town on her, aren’t they?” 

  
  


“They’re very enthusiastic. You should know.” 

  
  


Mina mashed her lips together. “Well...yeah.” 

  
  


Sana brought her down for a kiss. “But now you need to pay attention to me and make me louder than her.” She raised her brow. 

  
  


Mina smirked. “I can do that.” 

**Author's Note:**

> See you next time!


End file.
